


a tool set

by justwishingtoreadandwrite



Category: TMNT (2007), TMNT - Fandom, TMNT 2014 - Fandom, TMNT 2016, Tmnt 2003 - Fandom, tmnt 2018
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwishingtoreadandwrite/pseuds/justwishingtoreadandwrite
Summary: The reader gets Donatello a tool set for Christmas problem is she can’t lift it on her own and needs to know how to sneak it past a ninja, the answer? Get three more to help her do it.





	a tool set

**Author's Note:**

> this work was on my tumblr account tmntforthefangirl before tumblr went to hell its till up but i dot know for how long, any way this story was written well before Christmas but i love it and as always please leave comments and kudos i'm a slut for positive confirmation .

You look at the giant tool set much taller than you biting your lip in thought. You tap your foot thinking about how in the world you were going to sneak this past a ninja ,your ninja you thought foundly .  
You smile at the thought and remembering about what you did to get this, all the extra hours at work and the horrid black Friday sale you went through to get one these, well worth it you decided.  
Especially when you get to see his face light up like a Christmas tree when he opens it up.  
Now the only problem was getting it in the lair without a freaking ninja knowing. You sighed it would be so much easier if Donnie wasn’t a highly trained warrior.  
You mentally scold sensei for how well of a job he did teaching the boys to be aware of their surroundings and what was going on, even when they couldn’t see it happening.  
You huff in frustration and think “How the hell do you surprise a ninja?” Then it hit you, with three more ninjas.  
You quickly grab your phone and send a group chat out to Mikey,Leo and Raph  
Group chat  
Y/n: guys I need a flavor.  
Y/n:Favor *  
Almost instantly you heard three dings and look to see each of the boys had answered your cry for help.  
Raph:What’s up?  
Leo:Is something wrong?  
Mikey:Why didn’t you ask donnie?🤔  
You quickly type back  
Y/n:I’m fine, and I can’t ask Donnie for help I need someone to help me carrying his present to the lair without him knowing.  
Raph: That’s all? You could have just texted me shorty.  
Leo:Raphs right any one of us could have done it I doubt all of us need to help.  
You send a picture of the red tool box on wheels easily 5 feet tall and three feet wide.  
Y/n: That’s why  
You respond knowing any of them could lift it but getting it down the fire escape and down to the lair would be difficult due to its large size  
Leo:Alright that makes more sense  
Y/n:Problem is I want to hide this from Donnie till Christmas this weekend.  
You send shly knowing this will be a challenge   
Leo:Well that adds a certain element of difficulty considering he lives with us.  
Mikey:Yah Angel cakes how do you plan on doing that  
Y/n:Kinda why I’m talking to three ninjas.  
Leo:so you want us to do this?  
Y/n:Can You?  
Leo:Don’t insult us y/n of course we can.  
The plan was super risky but if it work, you for once would get to surprise Donnie. The boys often found out about your gifts for them, and where rarely surprised by what they received from you.  
The plan took action the next night and by far the worst part for you was watching them carry it down the fire escape ever time it dropped or they jerked slightly you jumped and when the escape gave a alarming creak you almost told them to just drop it.  
Raph yelled at you to stop worrying he could feel your panicking from the ground. Mikey told you to calm down the had it like a turtle do. Final the reached the ground and you sighed yelling down asking if the boys where ok they all yelled up “Yes mom.”  
Next they had to sneak it through the an abandoned subway entrance which was lucky, only half a block away. Casey drove it around the block in his cop car and the boys carried it down to the subway where the trash truck was waiting for them, while you hung out with Donnie making sure he didn’t see them carry it into the lair.  
The plan went flawlessly with everything falling into place, even master splinter agreed to allow them to hide it in his room.  
That weekend Christmas was here and Donnie was still guessing on what you got him “is it… a puppy?” he tease helping you cook dinner “No it’s not and for the last time I’m not telling you you waited this long you can wait a little longer.” I giggle  
He sighs and pouts wrapping his arms around my waist laying his head on top of mine "Fine love you win.“  
I smirk in Triumph and kiss donnies check turning around to ask the boys if we were eating first or opening presents first, they unanimously decided presents first.  
Gifts were given and each of the boys had opened there’s from each other and splinter as well as what April and Casey had gotten them.  
Mikey looked thrilled at the new games sitting in his lap, unopened and played by anyone else for the first time in his life. Raph got a pair of hand made glove which unfortunately he knew he was getting because I had to ask to measure his hands so the gloves could be custom made but the where red and fit perfectly and made raph smile from ear to ear so that’s all that mattered. Leo got a new tea set that match all the pieces a lovely dark blue in traditional Japanese style. Next master splinter got a painting of all of us the boys and myself included in it which made him tear up slightly at the thoughtfulness of my gift I made.  
By time I got to Donnie he was shaking he was so excited. I giggled and asked the boys to bring it out. Donnie gives me a confused look and says "I thought it wasn’t a puppy?” Teasingly.  
I laugh and say “Its not.” as the boys roll out the large box, he’s jaw drops looking at it.  
“You you got me…this?” He say surprise written over his face laced with excitement as he walks up to it.  
“Do you like it?” I ask  
He turns back to me and say “like it? Dove I love this, it’s amazing I have somewhere to put my tools, more than just plastic boxes and beaten up old metal hand held boxes! ”  
I laugh and say “Not quite.”  
He looks over at me confused as I tell him to open a drawer, he pulls open the top one to find it already had a number of tools in it.  
His jaw drops and I laugh “The whole thing is full of tools.” I answer his unspoken question.  
He takes a step towards me and picks me up pressing a kiss to my lip in front of all of his brothers and father. He gets several teases about that but is far too happy to care.  
“This amazing, how did you even get this?” He ask bewildered  
“I saved up then Did the whole black Friday thing ,never again by the way, and was able to get it for a really good bargain” I answer making him chuckle.  
“Its amazing I love it” he say smiling down at you as Casey chimes up “You forgot the best part ,she sassed an old man for you to.”  
April burst out laughing at the memory and the boys want to know what she means. You from sheepishly and explain that when you went to grab it you got the last one from in the back and an older gentleman, if that’s what your going to call him, tried to flirt you into giving it to him because “A pretty little thing like you couldn’t possibly know how to use all those tools anyway.”  
April snickers at the memory and finishes the story for you “So she turns around and goes "Sorry I’ve got a smarter and more attractive man waiting for me back at home and walks off.” she says with a laugh.  
The whole lair burst into laughter at your sass as Donnie asks you if you meant it “Of course I meant it, I don’t know how I could get any luckier than having you.” you answer smiling up at him.  
Donnie gets the biggest smirk as he leans down and whispers “When this done I’ll show you, you chose right up in my room.”  
You blush furiously and nod not able to say anything else to that, mikey saving you the embarrassment by suggest we start eating dinner.  
Everyone agrees and Donnie pulls me close to his side as we eat his hand on my upper thigh the whole rest of the night a silent promise of what’s to come.


End file.
